


Ad Celestia

by MistralSoul



Series: Finale [1]
Category: Tales of Eternia
Genre: F/M, endgame spoilers, kirumeru fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralSoul/pseuds/MistralSoul
Summary: Ad; Latin, preposition - to (such as, to destination).Celestia; noun - the new home of Keele and Meredy.
Relationships: Meredy (Tales of Eternia)/Keele Zeibel
Series: Finale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015978
Kudos: 3





	Ad Celestia

**Author's Note:**

> I... accidentally almost made myself cry while writing this. Oops?

Keele hugs Meredy, because it’s the only way he knows how to say “stay with me.”

Shizel takes over for Meredy, because it’s the only way she knows how to say “I’m sorry.”

And as the Seyfert ring splits into two, Shizel completely absorbed into it, Keele reaches out towards Meredy, bringing her closer as the two of them watch as Reid and Farah fall, not knowing why… Not knowing what would happen. According to the calculations, there was only a slim chance for the fringing of the Aurora Artes to result in the saving of the two worlds. But if Meredy believed in the possibility, Keele did too. There was no time for him to rely solely on math, solely on guesstimations, solely on analysis. That wronged him the first time, but now he knew better. Even if there was a slim chance, he would take it, simply because he believes in the impossible, because the impossible had occurred numerous times.

Regardless, he hugs Meredy, because if they were to be annihilated, then at least in his final moments, he could be with the person who made him who he was right now - the Keele who believed in miracles.

And that was the person who he loved.

There’s a moment, where everything goes to black and he feels nothing. Not the weight of another person or even his own, just nothingness. But he is peaceful, somehow, and soon his body feels things again, feeling the coldness of the floor with someone on top of him. Meredy. She was safe, and that’s all he needed to know before his body willed him to sleep.

~

Keele finds himself awake in the outskirts of Imen, Meredy shaking him awake, her smile growing larger, brighter, as she realizes his eyes are opening. And her eyes going wide, before closing and her arms mimicking Keele’s embrace. The fourth hug of today, of this moment; and each time, Keele initiated it.

“Is Keele ok?” Meredy asks, and Keele hugs her tighter. 

“I’m just…” He doesn’t finish the statement. He wasn’t crying, for it seems his capability for crying has been compromised by all those times in childhood, but if he could he would. They were okay, nothing hurt them, they were alive.

Reid and Farah aren’t with them, they probably ended up in Inferia, but they are alive. And that’s all that mattered. 

“Keele?” Meredy asks again and he lets go. 

“Let’s go home,” he says, because Meredy’s home is now his.

“You bet!

~

Within the months they were on Celestia, Imen became more and more like a home, and not a place that had fallen victim to Hyades. People were living there, and although some of the place was unfixable yet - simply because of the pressure of the Grand Fall and the resources they were lacking - it was livable. 

And on a night of stargazing, as Keele looks through a telescope and Meredy asks him various different questions - about the stars and life - there’s one consolation that just keeps moving closer and closer, like a ship.

It was them.

“Come on, Meredy, let’s go,” Keele says, ushering Meredy gently to move.

“You bet,” she says, and the two of them head to the point of impact.

It was unknown if they would stay here, take them all back to Rasheans to live together, or simply came for a visit, but either way, they were all reunited. 


End file.
